Dark Lord (Ragnarok)
Dark Lord is the main antagonist from Ragnarok. Not much regarding about Dark Lord's past, but it became clear that he was born from the negative emotions of all human beings and monsters and turned out to be the greatest threat to the entire world. He was responsible for wrecking havoc and chaos upon the world. As the result due to his action, all the humans and monsters immediately formed the alliance and during the battle in Glast Heim, they eventually sealed him away from the surface of Rune-Midgard, with the help of the Seven Ambitions . However, Dark Lord never truly died, for as long as the humans' negative emotions flowing all over the world, he would remained alive for the time being. Dark Lord was still confined within the area in Glast Heim and as the result, he decided to be awaken once more and wanted to cover the entire world in darkness. So, he immediately manipulated Keough, Zealotus, and Zephyr into working for him by hunting for the Seven Ambitions, which were now scattered around Rune-Midgard. Soon during the story progressed, Dark Lord was nearly awakened when he received three Seven Ambitions. He then ordered his three minions to find the crystal which contains desiring love, much to Keough's delight for he once knew that his sister, Yufa was looking for him to be reunited with him and he also knew that Yufa was holding it as well. After sometimes later, his revival was nearly complete and so, he decided to dispose his minions (In this point, he eventually realised that his minions were holding the crystals in each of them.) and eventually claimed them. During the final battle in Glast Heim, he uses the powers of the crystals to create Dark Illusions, which he ordered them to stop Roan, Maya, and Judia. At the same time he also killed both Keough and Zephyr during their confrontations with Iruga and Takius and thus, claiming their crystals in the process. With all the crystals, Dark Lord immediately awaken once more and broke the seal before appearing into the area, where both Roan and Yufa were. Shortly after Yufa was freed from his corruption and Roan was healed once more , both of them tried to attack him with all their attacks. However, Dark Lord easily deflected all their attacks with the powers of the crystals , which also make him more powerful. Just when Maya eventually destroyed the Seven Ambitions, Dark Lord eventually became weaker and powerless. Enraged, he tried to kill Roan and Yufa with Meteor Storm but Takius's Spell Breaker eventually save both of them. Then, Dark Lord was attacked by both Maya and Judia, who survived the battle with Dark Illusions. Roan then attacked him and Yufa immediately sealed him once more with her Magnus Exorcismus, which then sealed Dark Lord from the scene. Later, Dark Lord was confined in the seal once more. Just then, Baphomet arrives and told Dark Lord that he was tired of his brutality (It appears that Baphomet already foreseen that it was Dark Lord himself who murdered Zealotus.) before destroying the seal, which also killed Dark Lord in the process and thus, ending the evil monster's life. The P Team Storyline Blackpool Dark Lord debuted as one of the the REAL true Villains of this story alongside his former henchmen, Rodrigo Borgia. Allies and enemies Enemies: Avalanche, Shadowcat, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Ezio, Connor, Bender, The B Team, Slade, Slade's Ensembles, Mr. Gold, Discord, Rodrigo Borgia, True Templar Orders, Anarky, Anarky and The Terrorist Unit, Haytham Kenway, Templar Orders, Sunstar, Zick, The Miracle Elite, Blue, The Alpha Team, Dr. Strange, The Multiversal Resistance, Kratos, The Striker Force, Beezel, Johan Liebert, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Dark Gennai, all villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters hailing from the Ragnarok Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Dark Lords Category:Main Villains Category:Devils Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Flyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Nameless Characters Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:True Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Deities Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Immortal demons Category:Demon Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Dark Legacy Category:Legacy Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Characters hated by Luigi777